battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
DLT-19X
The DLT-19X Targeting Rifle, or simply DLT-19X, is a semi-automatic long-range weapon in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront and Star Wars Battlefront II. Star Wars Battlefront The DLT-19X is a Targeting Rifle that was introduced in Star Wars Battlefront Outer Rim. Overview The DLT-19X is basically a DLT-19 Heavy blaster that has been outfitted with a scope and modified to condense all of its 40 small shots into a single, large blast. The DLT-19X is perhaps Battlefront's ''only "true" sniper rifle, offering the ability to score reliable one-shot-kills anywhere on the body within 6 meters in addition to being able to kill in a single headshot at any range. That being said, the DLT-19X suffers from arguably the slowest rate of fire in the entire game, as it fires off its entire ammunition capacity in one shot, causing it to overheat after just one shot, forcing the player to execute a cooling flush after each shot. This makes it extremely weak at close range as even though it can kill in one shot, missing that shot means that the player won't be able to fire again for at least five seconds. For better or worse, most short-range gunfights will be over long before this time has elapsed. The Hutt Contract used to unlock this blaster requires achieving 3 Targeting Rifle Streaks, get 15 kills with the Cycler Rifle, (headshots are not needed) and get 15 headshots (with any weapon). Tips While powerful, at any range past 6 meters, the DLT-19X will require a successful headshot in order to score a kill against a full-health enemy. It is critical to have great aim with this weapon as every shot will be followed by a roughly 5-second-long cooldown process. It is also important to use good judgement when attempting to land a shot, if you see a target that is far away, obscured by scenery or otherwise hard to hit; do not rely on a lucky shot to save the day. Only take a shot if you are confident you can land a hit. Because the DLT-19X only permits single shots due to its cooling system, Star Cards like the Scout Pistol and other close range weapons will be vital for self-defense measures if you run into an enemy at close range. Cooling Cell makes for an in particularly deadly Star Card to pick when using the DLT-19X as activating it can allow the user to fire off a total of six shots in rapid succession before the Star Card expires, which can be used to inflict extremely high burst damage to high-health targets like Vehicles or Heroes or to fight off close-range attackers. Combining the DLT-19X with the Sharpshooter trait will allow you to drastically increase the weapon's power at higher killstreaks. At trait level 3, the DLT-19X will (whenever you are aiming down sights) have its damage profile raised from 100-67 to 150-100, extending its one-shot-kill range into infinity, meaning it will be able to land a one-shot-kill at any range. Should you be forced to take an unaimed shot, such like when dealing with a close range target, the base damage profile will still allow you to inflict major damage upon a hit if the shot didn't score a kill. The Berserker trait is a somewhat questionable trait to use with the DLT-19X as the single-shot nature of the weapon does not allow any form of rapid fire to occur. That being said, in the hands of an accurate player, the DLT-19X with berserker trait level 3 can make of an extremely dangerous weapon at close-to-mid range as the elevated damage profile of 150-100 will allow an accurate user to instantly neutralize an assailant at short-to-mid range. Should you be forced to scope in to deal with a long range target, the base damage profile (100-67) will still allow you to inflict major damage upon a hit, enough to force an enemy sniper to duck in behind cover if the shot wasn't lethal outright. Trivia * The DLT-19X is modeled from the MG 34 but with a detached bipod. Video ''Star Wars Battlefront II The DLT-19X is the default weapon for the Imperial Specialist in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview The DLT-19X is one of the default weapons for the Specialist. This means it shares the same statistics as the other default Specialist weapons for the other factions. This also means that modifications can not be equipped, which limits the overall potential of the weapon. Being a sniper rifle, the DLT-19X is most effective at mid to long range, as it does not fare as well in close range. The DLT-19X is able to output faster follow-up shots and has less recoil compared to the IQA-11 and NT-242, but is not as high in damage per shot. Statistics Gallery DLT-19X - Default.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Sniper rifles Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Weapons in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Hutt Contracts Category:Weapons in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)